


The insticts cannot fail

by Zit



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alpha Doctor (Doctor Who), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Impregnation, Inaccurate ptsd, Mentioned Martha Jones, Omega Donna Noble, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zit/pseuds/Zit
Summary: There was not only for their similar age look, there was always another reason to be taken for a couple.The Doctor should understand what he had done, and then find a way to explain it to his companion.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. Imprinted?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The insticts cannot fail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831979) by [Zit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zit/pseuds/Zit). 



> So hi! i know i said two days, but i tend to forget a lot of things, however here it is my fic translated . . . or well only the firs cap . . .for now. . .

For several years he had travelled with an uncountable number of companions all of the different sub genders and even though some problems had arisen, these had only done when they had to say goodbye, after all, it was impossible for him not to get that fondness with the omegas, to feel a brotherhood with other alphas or that confidence that is developed with the betas.

But it had never happened to him, The Time Lords had an incredible ability to retain many of the primary instincts of subgenres such as the alpha-omega imprint, and even though he is a Tome Lord, he had imprinted on Donna unconsciously

Reaching that conclusion had taken him more than he would like to admit, but it had never bothered him that they were mistaken for being married; however to her, it seemed to be the opposite, she always responded to that statement somewhat annoying and tired. One day while preparing for the adventure she had asked him if that confusion had happened with another companion and it was at that moment that he realized that it had never happened before, the only way the persons around them would think that his companion and he were a couple was when they mentioned to them for the sake of his eagerness to get out of there alive.

Since that talk that thought had been bothering him, in the way that he couldn't leave any mystery unanswered, so he had spent almost two weeks looking for an answer in books, asking the locals of the places they were visiting or the TARDIS itself, that only seemed to mock him, responding with something that could be interpreted as a giggle at his problem.

Several of the locals had not been able to answer him or the answer they were giving him were not entirely clarifying, which used to be about how close they seemed, that they arrived together or the similar age they both appeared along with their own subgenres, for them it had seemed the logical assumption; however, in the doctor's experience, that answers were not good because he had had similar experiences with Rose and in no case had they been confused for being married despite what they had been all lovey-dovey, with each other, in addition to she was an omega, come on! they haven't even mistaken them for a couple. It was not until he had met Martha again that the answer had been given to him so clearly that he had admitted himself sincerely surprised.

At least there on earth they had not been mistaken for a married couple, or well in the time of his two companions because with Agatha it had been the same old story; when he had found time alone with Martha he had taken the courage to ask her, but he had not asked the usual question, it had been about the reason for her uncontrollable laughter about some comments Donna had made about him previously. That question had earned him a puzzled look from the beta.

"Doctor, are you seriously asking me that?"

"Yes seriously, it's something that makes me curious."

"Well, I mean, you guys. . . you seem like those couples who spend their time bickering for fun."

"Emmm by any chance when you say a couple, you mean couple as friends, right?"

"No. . .ok Doctor I no longer understand this, I mean as an engaged couple."

"Engaged!"

"Yes, why are you so surprised?"

"Well because we are not, and everyone seems to think that!"

"Doctor, are you sure of what are you telling me?"

"Yes! Why wouldn't I?!"

"OK . . .first I need you not to sharpen your voice so much, calm down and sit" Martha indicated while she looks quite worried "well Doctor, the reason that probably everyone takes you as a couple is that you can be smelled in her but not in the same way you and I did, your way is more like an Alpha-Omega imprint."

"But Martha you are a beta, how could you detect it?"

"I know, I know, but come on after travelling with you and with the UNIT training, did you really think that my nose has remained like the average for a beta?"

"Well you have a good point there. So I have imprinted her."

"Yes, you could say so."

That answer fits perfectly with what they had experienced before, it made sense with everything except one, and it was the one that mattered the most, why had he impressed Donna with his scent? And now that he was aware of it and found the courage to tell her, his companion aka best friend, how he would behave around her?


	2. Pros and cons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is mentally debating how to tell Donna the little predicament they are in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surely you have noticed I am not following the chronological order of the series, so the unicorn and the wasp happened before the Sontaran stratagem and the doctor`s daughter is going to happen but not right now.

As a Time Lord, he perceived better the scent of the people around him, even from the betas, who were believed in many cultures do not have any smell; this ability allowed him to smell perfectly the omegas even if they were under the influence of some kind of suppressant, of course, the smell of these was altered, in those cases, he would perceive a slight bitter trace in them.

Now he was cursing that ability, he could perceive all over the TARDIS the smell of cinnamon and rice pudding or lukewarm milk of Donna, he could say what her mood was according to what note of her smell were the most predominant if it was cinnamon she was definitely not in a good mood and if it started to get stronger she surely was yelling at him, a sour milk smell was when she was scared, the perfect combination of both if she was in a good mood or relaxed and a delicious sweet smell when she was happy, but she only had a smell that he didn't know, one that now terrified him the one now he was aware that exists, the smell of her when she was "needy".

Thinking about how to tell his companion that he had inadvertently imprinted her was not easy especially when her scent haunted him everywhere when they were inside the TARDIS he perceived it perfectly and when they were outside running for their lives he could perceive how her scent had been altered with another, to be more precise with his. Previously, he had not noticed this alteration, because he was used to detecting a little of his scent over the ones who travel with him, but now that he knew it was not in the normal way, he paid more attention to perceive the typical slight alterations his scent had made in the imprint, you could notice how the lemon smell was accentuated in it; you could think that something that smelled like some dairy could not do a good combination with the smell of some citric, however surprisingly for him they combined perfectly, he could almost say that it smelled of some type of decorated frozen pay accompanied with cinnamon, of course as long as she was not angry in that case the smell was transformed into some cold lemon tea with too many spices, spicy for anyone who perceived it.

That combination was driving him crazy, firstly because it distracted him to find a manner to justify himself, he knew there was no delicate way to say what he had done and as soon as he opened his mouth to tell her about the impregnation he was sure she would yell, hit and stop talking to him for a long long time, and to be honest with himself he did not bear the silence very well, besides that it complicated the excursions; And secondly, he liked the smell, it made him feel comfortable, and he was not bothered in any way by the others thinking that he and Donna had a more intimate bond that the one they already share, although this was his alpha part talking.

Staying silent was not the most viable option in his predicament because if she ever found out, he would get into serious trouble and it will grow if she also found out that he was aware of it, that would mean he had broken her trust which would hurt her and he honestly could not bear once again a hurt look from her, he had had enough with Pompeii; But even if he told her the truth, he wouldn't know how to remove the imprint, and something she surely wouldn't believe would be that he had accidentally done it.

When he imagined what it would be like to have to explain that predicament, he usually skipped the part of the news and concentrated on how she would react to them, she will definitely yell and hit him with furious glances, but what scared him the most is that she decided to quit their travels together, not because he feared the loneliness, no the reason was that he couldn't imagine any scenario in which the wound her absence would leave him could heal, even if he found someone else to travel with him, he couldn't remember Donna Noble's name with a smile like he did it with the others who had accompanied him; for him, it was like telling the story of an almost imperceptible scar but he knew that it would be different with her.

Despite everything his mind had reached a conclusion, one he did not like at all but he knew that the more he tried to postpone it, the greater number of futures with painful endings will develop, in addition with every second that pass he liked more and more the new smell of Donna which began to be a little big problem, to be honest, so he will act as in every adventure that was presented to them, he will act without any plan at all, and he would work on the go.


	3. Her thinking

There was no place where they were not mistaken for a marriage, sometimes it became annoying because it reminded her that she was no longer a young omega that half of the world wanted to woo, but that she was already old enough to be married and with one or two pups and that always reminds her of her mother's words, which were not pleasant.

That confusion always caused her pain and she tried by all means that it will not happen again so once they both denied it she used to say one or two rude words out loud in the presence of the others to prove her point, of course, it was never something that could really hurt him, as he was still her best friend; however, that routine was already tiring her, was it so hard to believe that an alpha could be friends with an omega without hidden intentions?

She had developed different theories about why it happened, some of them were the same as the ones the doctor had suggested to her after she shared her ideas, one of these was the one that she was impregnated with his scent as a consequence of their life together, although she knew that it had quite a few flaws, the first flaw was that they knew that the smell of living together was different from the smell of a couple and even if they had inadvertently formed a pack bond the smell was totally different from the others, the second one was the non-existent bite mark in her neck, although most of the time her hair covered the area where it would go.

When she used to think about it, she ended with a headache, so she used to go to the library to lose herself for a while looking for something to read on the shelves or listen to the Doctor read aloud whatever had been his choice for that afternoon, all that things plus the heat from the fireplace helped her to relax as the pain passed, it had become almost a ritual that was repeated once a week or sometimes twice but without the headache factor; however during the past two weeks she had not been able to find her Spaceman anywhere in the library, she was not surprised but just a little bit sad, so she decided to look in the TARDIS some other place to rest but when she was in the half of her path by magic the Doctor would show up with a hard breath in front of her, she was sure that more than once she had perceived a bit of concern in his scent, that along with how he behaved when she was around him was particularly strange and alarming, always seemed like he was nervous as if he was trying to say something that would earn him a good slap.

Tired she decided that if she left that subject to the Martian that behaviour would become intolerable so she will take the matter in her hands and faced him while he was in the control room while they were in the Vortex so there would be no way for him to flee of the conversation so she stands in front of the corridor that communicates with the rest of the ship blocking any escape route.

"S-seriously? What do you want to talk about?"

"Let's see, for starters, I would like to know why whenever I enter a room you get scared and run away."

"Run away! Donna, I don't run away from anyone, much less from you it's just that hmm I have had so much to do with the TARDIS that I can't stay with you?"

"Aha sunshine maybe if you said it more convinced I could believe you, is it that my presence bothers you? or is it something I said? See if it's about what I said to you lately about your looks I apologize maybe I have been out of line lately but you know I didn't mean it and well you know I really appreciate you."

"Oh, Donna!"

"But if what you want is to travel alone, I will understand it, It must be difficult for you to travel with someone who just keeps screaming and hitting you, also I know that sometimes I can become quite annoying and. . ."

She could not finish her dialogue when she realized how his position had changed and in a matter of seconds they were only a few centimetres away also she perceive how the fragrance of lemon tea with spices took relaxing notes totally confusing her because she was sure that she had perceived something sour in him for a thousandth of a second and if something she had learned from the Doctor is that sour mean fear, was he afraid of being alone? Or was it fear of losing her company?


	4. What i should not say, you should not know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is not good at avoiding things, one way or another.

He knew that his strategy of putting Donna away to stop being distracted by her scent was not his best idea, but he never thought that it would hurt his partner so much.

His body had acted alone when he felt that she was going to cry, approaching her and releasing his hormones to try to calm her but avoiding the urge to wrap her in his arms, he saw how his partner fell silent immediately, possibly due to the sudden change of his pheromones, so he decide to take advantage of her silent and try to calm her fears.

"Oh, Donna! No, no, no. I would never think of travelling without you, not if I can help it or at least that. . . I really don't want to say it, but if you don't want to leave me, there's no reason to. . . to leave you. You are really impressive, brilliant even and I know that your comments about me are not really your opinion about me so it doesn't bother me. I-in conclusion don't be sad please, the one who has to apologize for all this is me."

"But then I don't get it, I don't. If you don't run away from me, why do you stay away?"

"Donna that's for. . .for your scent."

"My scent? I don't get it, does it bother you, you want me to use scent suppressants?"

"No, no that would make things worse."

"To make them worse? Spaceman, I don't understand you."

No, of course, she would not understand it, and it was not something he wanted to explain to her, after all, how could he tell her that if she used a scent suppressant, he would have to spend more time at a shorter distance from her to be able to perceive her scent? How to explain to her that now that he was aware of the imprint his alpha was looking for comfort in her scent and without it, he would feel offended, confused and hurt?  
Of course, there were ways to do it, but unfortunately, none of them avoided the smack he would receive or that could she want to leave the TARDIS. Unfortunately, he had already said the keyword and now all that remained was to try to delay the subject.

"Don't hide your smell please, it doesn't bother me at all, I just find it a little distracting."

"Distracting? But if it's distracting, wouldn't it be better if I hid it? After all, I need you totally focused when we run for our lives."

"No! You really shouldn't hide it, it's not a negative distractor, it's actually just the opposite when we're out there it's easier for me to focus on one way to find a solution. It is just here that I have problems."

"Time boy, normally when you explain something, you usually start a gibberish that only you understand but at least you got to a point in all of it, right now I do not understand what you are talking about, you have to explain what is the centre of all this so that we can solve it. And don't even think I'm going to let you go from here without a good explanation, not when you've been avoiding me for weeks, don't try to deny it. Is it that my scent is overshadowing Rose's one?"

"No! She has nothing to do with this. Look Donna your scent really doesn't bother me at all in fact it's quite appealing, it's just that. . .I do not know how to explain this, what happens is that lately, it had become for me more. . . fascinating than normal and when we are here it concentrates more in addition to that I do not want to cause you more problems with me around you all the time, because honestly, I do not think I will be able to contain myself, well there is already proof of my weakness in controlling instinct, whatever, the point of everything. . ."

"S-s-stop there Doctor what do you mean by not being able to control your instinct and what about being around me all the time. . Is your rut close? Is it that Martians do not have rut suppressors, or do you need a specific one for your race? Because if that's the case, I wouldn't mind going to my mother's house for a few days." She said giving two steps backwards

That statement was his doom in more than one way, firstly because it had put in his head the opportunity to spend a rut with her which sent signals of pleasure and expectation throughout his body but at the same time it hurt him with rejection knowing that she would rather stay with his mother than be near him.

"It has nothing to do with my rut, this has to do with something else Donna, but I need you to" clearing his throat he prepared to give voice to his selfish request, but he did not know how he could face his wounded wolf if she left him "promise me, not to get away from me, I promise you that I will solve it if it bothers you so much" he added almost whispering the last.

"Okay, I promise so now drop the soup Spaceman."

"Well Donna, I think I know why we are mistaken for a married couple, it turns out that I accidentally imprinted in you with my scent, an alpha-omega impregnation."

As soon as he delivered the news, he immediately put his arms around his torso, waiting for the smack and the scream that would obviously come from either side while closing his eyes as much as possible. When it did not arrive in the following seconds, he slowly opened his eyes and let his posture relax a little to find that the omega had a blank expression, obviously, the news had left her in shock so he tried to call her, to get her out of that trance, after a minute trying it where he never dares to make physical contact for fear of making his situation worse, he managed to get a reaction from her.

"WHAT YOU WHAT?!?!"


	5. One minute, thousands of thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the minute Donna stared blankly, her mind was filled with a thousand and one reasons why what she had just heard was a joke without humour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!! I had had a horrible year, if something more happens to me I am going to cry really, I know all of us are having a rough time but sometimes we need to express in some way so here's mine:  
> 1° in December my uncle got some . . .health issues, that until now have not ended and as a consequence some economics issues  
> 2° one of my best friends died  
> 3° the quarantine  
> 4° I have lost my laboratories in school  
> 5° like two days ago I fell from the stairs and now I can not move without pain  
> Well if someone wants to say something I am always listening miau jajaja

Definitely something was wrong with her hearing because what she had heard could not be possible in any way. Accidental impregnation was not possible on any planet, least of all with the Doctor, a Time Lord, who always boasted of being beyond the primitive instincts of the subgenres; and still that would explain a lot.

Her common sense told her that this made a lot of sense since it explained why they were always mistaken for a couple, even in her time you could find quite peculiar couples who, despite being married, did not have the bond mark because they expected the heat of some of the two for it and while they remained with the impregnation like a warning for the other alphas to not mess with the omegas, but her mind could not accept that it was totally impossible.

A proper alpha-omega imprint only occurred when both reached an understanding then both were covered by the scent of the other that was like an incomplete bond; nevertheless, she remembered having read that in the old times an alpha-omega imprint was recognized even if it was only one-way, of course at that time the omegas had no right to choose over their love life; the reason why that practice was quite common and it was carried out when an alpha decided to contract nuptials, the alpha chose an omega and after communicating his intentions to the head of the omega´s family, he impregnated the omega with its scent, after a certain time and a few dates and if the alpha decided he liked the combined smells, then the omega's father was offered a dowry and the wedding was held a few months later.

In this case, that option was impossible, that was only carried out in times when omegas did not have rights, and she know that the Doctor is not that kind of alien even in situations where she was silenced because of her subgenre, he always was exhorting her to be noticed, which It was something she handled completely well when she yelled at the world but she still could not explain why Spaceman would want to imprint her even in the hypothetical case that she had made a mistake in judging him, it was impossible that he wanted to have her as his omega, it was obvious from what Martha had told her about her experience traveling with the Doctor that he had suffered a heart broken for an omega named Rose, who if she remembered correctly was the owner of the jacket that she found in her first time in the TARDIS and of that essence of vanilla daisies with a little sea breeze maybe, she was not sure about the scent, she had not paid much attention at that time, a young omega who, as she had told her, was quite beautiful and who through her travels with the martian acquired a quite useful ability to read dangerous situations in any place as well as knowing how to act appropriately helping her Spaceman; characteristics that were very difficult to compete even Martha being a cheerful and intelligent beta had been overshadowed by the memory that Rose had left in the life of the Doctor; that without clearly mentioning the bad experience he had when falling in love with a beta who was a nurse at a school where they had to hide for some time.

With this information she could deduce what type of person was the "type" of her alien, with fair hair, jovial, clever and brave, she could add that they are willing to risk everything to be side to side with the time traveller but for what she knew about the nurse made her doubt this last thing even though it is possible that this was one of the factors that had broken the hearts of the Time Lord, however, she did not fit in any of those fields because she was redhead, quite bossy, old and fat, perhaps the only thing that could be compared with those girls was in the famine for the knowledge and experiences that were lived next to the Doctor, come on, she searched for him for a whole year and she went up to the TARDIS prepared to face any situation that her decision could lead her as a consequence; but that was not enough to win the hearts of someone as extraordinary as the person who had become her best friend.

Slowing her train of thinking a little bit so she could examine the news a little and ignoring everything that her mind repeated over and over again, she had to take a conscious inhalation to be able to really smell her "new" aroma, it took all her concentration because it was quite difficult to recognize it when you lived all your life with it. Living with it got you to the point where you couldn't even recognize those scents in other objects or people, so it took her time to find and identify it.

And there it was! She could smell it as clearly as she could see the Doctor's worried face, her scent had combined with another one giving the appearance of an iced lemon pie, and as her brain accepted it her eyes grew wider with the realization of what Spaceman's words and actions really meant, it was no longer a hypothetical situation or a bad joke, it was a reality something that was noticeable, something that had been done without her consent. . . something. . . something she could no longer describe it but that thing was filling her body with a nervous and scared feeling that might well be interpreted as anger.

"WHAT YOU WHAT?!?!" Were the only words that she could come out of her mouth without her voice quivering.


	6. Risky movements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor tries to take control of the situation. . .

If anyone let themselves to be lead only by sight and hearing, it would be easy to assume that Donna was engaged with anger, and if it was true the Time Lord must begin to give explanations and possible solutions, or better put into actions that ideas, on his actual predicament; however, the Doctor knew better than just being carried away by those two senses when it comes to Donna Noble.

By concentrating all his attention on her, it was easy to conclude that what she was experiencing was terror, of course, that panic was accompanied by anger but this was in an almost imperceptible amount; her scent had turned sour to the point of irritation so if you know her little, it would be easy to confuse it as anger but the Doctor was proud to have the title of her best friend so he knew perfectly well that the smell only worsened the situation because the fear was consuming her, the tremors he could perceive were caused by her attempt to remain standing in front of him, which was starting to fail miserably because little by little her knees were bending causing Donna to take a seat on the control room floor.

Any omega on an intense state of panic was vulnerable to anything and of course, a vulnerable omega must be protected and being comforted but there always be an alpha who never misses the opportunity of taking advantage of the stressed omega, causing theme a heat and abuse of that, justifying themselves before the law that they could not resist their nature and of course they had helped the omega; the wolf of the Doctor shouted that he must protect his partner from anything that was causing her that fear, but his rational part kept repeating to him that he was the source of that and therefore the best thing he should do was get away from her to lessen Donna's stress, the path his both part were suggesting were totally different the one from the other and both seemed wrong so he did what he thought was more practical in such a situation.

Communicating telepathically with the TARDIS he asked her to ventilate the room in and redirect the air of the corridor with which the room was connected to the rest of the ship, thus erasing any trace of his scent and then using all his concentration and willpower to give two steps back and suppress any attempt of his primary instinct to release his hormones to calm the omega, all of this to establish a place with a neutral aroma and try to remove the factor that caused her stress. The next step would be the most troublesome that consisted of trying to strike up a conversation with Donna to try to get her out of the panic-trance state in which she found herself.

Her eyes did not move away from him but surely they were not focusing him, possibly she only noticed his movements to know if she should flee or stay there, so he not only walk away from her he also took a less frightening position for her preception, after all, it was well known that for the primary instinct, height violently imposed respect, so squatting before starting to speak to her.

"Donna, I need you to focus all your attention on me and ignore whatever is going through your head right now, please just focus on my voice and respond to my questions no matter if you find them without sense. . . Do you understand me?" he said in the softest and deepest voice he finds himself able to made trying not to trigger any alarm that would make his partner run away.

His words seemed to be slightly detected by the way the expression on the omega's face had changed but not fully heard so he repeated the same sentence more than twice until he got some kind of answer, though seeing the conflict face of his companion of how to answer him he added that she could answer moving her head.

"Very good," he said trying to hide his smile, at this moment the sight of his fangs would not very helpful at the moment "tell me, do you feel scared?"

A nod.

"Are you scared of me?"

There was no answer but instead he could see in her eyes the mortification that this thought caused to his friend. That meant there was still a rational part of her brain that was responding so perhaps it would be a little easier to get her out of that trance.

"Okay, do not worry, I will not be offended by the answer, you can tell me without fear, am I what causes you fear?"

Slowly he saw the nod of her head.

"Okay . . .Okay I can work with it, do you dislike my scent on you?"

There was no answer, just a puzzled look, surely she had not even considered the scent when the terror began to invade her, and only the mention of that seemed to have triggered something in her as she began to tremble from what the Doctor saw, forcing him to quickly correct his mistake.

"No, no, no, wait, no, is my smell the one that causes you, terror?"

The answer was negative, and that was something he definitely did not expect, if it was not his scent that was the source of Donna's terror then he had no idea what was wrong, or perhaps he had misjudged his partner, he always had taken her for a strong and courageous woman willing to put in their place whoever dared to look at her like she has no value, but perhaps it was not so, perhaps she was more fragile than he thought and all that screaming was for fear of being despised again or being treat with contempt, perhaps someone in the past hurt her by leaving her marked forever making her build all that facade, that's why she always shout to be heard, so if his reasoning was correct what she feared was the power that others had over her and about how little she could do about it because of her subgenre.

"Donna is perhaps" he began to ask a bit unsure as he ran his tongue over his lips "that the action of scented you without your prior consent was what terrified you?"

The response was positive.

That was making more sense but he had to confirm his suspicions, so he decided to keep asking.

"Earthgirl tell me, has anyone in the past hurt you without you being able to defend yourself?"

She nodded.

"Was it because of your omega nature?"

Again she nodded.


	7. Angry wolf, scared wolf near to the cliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The anger of an alpha provoke the respect of others alphas. . . but in the omegas, the story goes another way.  
> The Doctor has been alive for a considerable amount of time and in that time he has gained some experience treating with stressed omegas but how much he could treat Donna only his auto control will say.

To say that his wolf was angry was little, poor of the person who dared to harm his omega in this way because they would have to face the wrath of the last of the Time Lords to whom time and space were at his mercy.

Before he even started planning how to track down whoever would have thought to leave his Donna so bad he forced himself to calm down he didn't want to release more hormones than he had obviously already released if the omega's reaction to walk away while trying to hide behind the command of the TARDIS was any sign of that, releasing a threatening scent would do no good to her even though the amount was minimal in a clean space such as they currently where any scent would be quite noticeable for anyone, and with an omega in shock that would be disastrous, luckily, his TARDIS also had this knowledge, so the room was ventilated again to leave a neutral environment while he returned to the control of his hormones.

He must control himself and continue Donna's interrogation with the coldest head possible or he would never be able to get her out of that state of constant terror and would never have the chance to fix the predicament in which he had involved her.

"Donna, calm down, look I'm not angry- he forced himself to say while raising his hands like a sign of peace in an attempt to once again have the situation under control."

He watched as his Earthgirl watched him looking for the slightest sign of danger in him as she subtly sniffed the air in case she could detect any trace of the aggressive smell too characteristic of him well known as a spice itch that normally made you want to sneeze and get away from there. She takes a long time to verify that she was longer in a hostile environment, she began to relax her muscles and emerge a little bit from her poor hiding place, but continued without speaking to him on her own initiative.

"Very well Donna, I need you to ignore whatever is going through your head again and put all your attention on my voice, do you think you can do that Donna?"

With those words the gaze of his omega along with her muscles began to relax but they still maintained an air of mistrust towards him, so with a small movement of her head, she indicated that he could continue with his interrogation. Despite the permission granted to him, he took the time to proceed as he was not sure what the right question would be the next, whether he should inquire into the incident that caused the shock or make her feel safe in his presence, whatever the route he chose, the decision would have to be done quickly because his slight outburst when he realized that someone had hurt her only worsened the situation, causing her to fall a little more directly into her most primitive instincts, which would put her in a state of total submission that would follow an induced heat, damn nature and bloody primitive instincts! When an omega was in extreme danger, submission plus the heat ensured that the omega survived because it showed the alpha his worth by being fertile, in addition to being a way to promise absolute obedience due to this the alpha could decide to form a bond with him or take him with their pack so that the omega would be accepted and could be integrated into it.

"Donna would like you to protect the places where you feel most vulnerable with your hands? could you do that for me?" in this way he would kill two birds with one shot because he could observe where she was attacked and give her some kind of security at the same time.

Slowly, with her right hand, she began to softly touch her left shoulder, covering the curve of her neck where her bonding glands were passing her hand behind her neck, finally hiding both glands with her arm in a somewhat awkward position, while her left arm wrapped around her waist protectively. What a common omega would do would be just the opposite, leaving their glands exposed so this behaviour was not defensive in nature as it was to cover their belly but it was due to the traumatic event, perhaps something that had to do with her smell where the alphas would try to attack her or even a forced bond outside or in the heat, whatever the reason must have been it was painful and quite terrifying for her. Thinking cold-minded and helping Donna were his goals right now that he kept repeating it over and over as he watched her partner's movements controlling the anger that ran through his veins.

"Very well Donna, now I will take a step back, do you agree with it?"

His companion gave him a puzzled look as she nodded, so he with some difficulty in maintaining his balance, moved back, still squatting.

"Donna now I want to take a step towards you, do I have your permission for it?"

Again that puzzled look and a nod, he knew that this sent cross signals to the brain of his omega due to the difficulty of the squatting and that the alphas were made to command not to obey the orders of someone "inferior" to him but in this way, he made sure not to impose himself due to the height and that she knew that he was in control so if at one point she felt threatened or uncomfortable she could push away the source of danger so he hoped he could give her some confidence to get his Donna back.

"Well Donna, how are you? Do you think I can go one step further?"

So he continued step by step while keeping his hands full in view and a relaxed posture until he was one step away from what he considered a good distance and decided to sit completely on the ground with his legs crossed in the shape of a butterfly and his hands resting on his thighs, the unexpected of the action seemed so surprising to his Earthgirl that she had imitated him in the action of sitting with her legs resting next to him while still maintaining her protective posture, he only hoped that her scent had not soured more in the response of his actions and due the neutral environment he has difficulties reading his companion.

"Very well Donna," he said calmly and almost in whispers as if he didn't want someone else to listen to them, although that was impossible since nobody else was in his ship "tell me what do you would like to do first, touch my leg or perceive slightly my aroma?" he asked as he raised each hand to emphasize that these represented those options "do not worry you can take all the time you need I will stay here without moving waiting for you when you are ready I just want you to observe the hand of the option you chose, leg" he emphasized saluting with the right and stopping to continue "or aroma" he ended while moving the left.

Maybe that was taking a huge step in his attempt to get her out of her shock but he was the only one who could help her right now and any physical movement on his part could scare her so moving around to send the TARDIS back to the Earth would be the worst idea that could cross his mind right now, so he had to make her trust him again on an unconscious level since the rational part of her still saw him as the Doctor her friend who had saved her of the spider empress and an idiot who did not know how to value her; however, her wolf only saw an alpha capable of taking advantage of her and hurting her, which to be honest hurt him a little bit but it was something he was already taking care of correcting. Within minutes he finally got his answer when she nodded to get his attention and shook her head at his right hand.

Once he saw the determination in her eyes, he put his hands near to his torso to leave his knees and legs exposed without any obstacle in her way, while watching as she took her time to withdraw the hand that surrounded her waist to bring her closer and slowly to his being to give a light touch to his knee and move it away as if that contact had burned her, the lack of reaction on his part about it seemed to give his omega some tranquillity, so his next goal would be that that touch will last longer.


	8. Trust me , I am the Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take one step at a time help to not fall but some times is necessary to take two steps at a time.

It had taken him about two hours to make the contact between Donna's hand and his leg started to be calmer and longer than a few seconds, but the time had been worth it since now she looked less scared of him; however, he would have to establish a more intimate contact than just touching his leg to get Donna out of that omega-stressed state but to do so he had to establish himself as a reliable alpha for which he would need her to allow him to start contact and then he would be finally allowed to use his hormones.

After his Earthgirl removed her hand from his knee after a few minutes he waited for her to focus her gaze on his eyes again to speak.

"Very good Donna, excellent, now do you think you can touch my hand?- he said as he extended it like an offering waiting for some reaction."

The look he got was not surprising, after all, his hands represented more risk than his leg since with it he could not catch anything unlike his hand with which he could quickly catch the omega and do whatever she had experienced in the past, but it had to be done to speed up the trust process since they had not eaten yet and had a light breakfast so if they took their time they could end until noon the next day and he could not allow his omega to be left without food for so long which he and his inner wolf agreed on.

"How about this? Why don't you touch the back of the hand?" he offered as he closed it to end up being a fist.

Donna's gaze did not change much but her inclination gave him more hope. He left the back of his right hand within her reach, waiting for her touch, which arrived after a minute of uncertainty. He felt the subtle brushing of her fingertips through his knuckles, which made him smile. When she finally was able to put her palm on the back of his hand he proposed the same contact again with the palm of his hand so that she could touch it.

"Donna calm down, you do not have to start touching my palm you can start with my fingers, try to relax, I will not close my hand. Trust me." he said emphasizing the last part.

The contact started slowly and of course, it was weaker than the previous one even when she had more confidence in this her touch was very light which confirmed that she was willing to flee far away from him at the slightest sign of a threatening movement or maybe it could be for his growing smile that allowed her to see his fangs, but he could not help it afterwards all this reminded him of the scene of Tarzan when he and Jane were in the rain on the tree, if it were up to him he would be laughing out loud at his funny comparison but he was sure that right now the noise of his laughter would not be much appreciated so his smile would be enough.

"Excellent Donna, very good now, do you think you can try to grab my wrist?" he asked while imitating the movement with both hands that he requested.

That would give his Earthgirl more confidence by letting her know that she was in control of the matter, he expected just like in the previous experiments light touches and a slow but sure advance, but of course, he was in front of Donna Noble who never stopped surprising him for which he experienced a strong and tense grip on his wrist in which he perceived how the distance between them was marked by the tension in the opponent's arm. He did not know how to interpret that and it was clear that she was not going to leave him until he asked her so he decided to use that in his favour by continuing with his next request.

"Donna please hold my other wrist." he asked her as he extended his arm and, like the other times, he closed his fist to imply that he was not going to cheat on her.

He let the contact stay for a few minutes, long enough for it to become familiar so that he would not scare her with his next instructions.

"Perfect, now could you allow me to take a step towards you?"

Doubt and fear were in her eyes but he had made sure that her previous contacts dictated that there was no need of fear so he received a nod that led him to take the step squatting, perceiving the tension in her arms had dropped enough to allow him that.

"Now, how about a step back?"

A nod again followed by the softening of her arms.

"Donna, I would like to step forward again but I'm afraid I might fall if I tried, so would you allow me to grab your wrists to keep my balance?" he knew that was a dangerous request and he risked ending the contact but also if she accepted it would be an amazing advance his goal.

The grip on his wrists tightened and now they were making eye contact, his partner was giving him a look full of fear as if she had been asked to jump off the roof of a building which was held for some time to finally end in a nod.

Slowly he opened his fists, brushing his nails gently against her skin and an equally gentle grip against her wrists so as not to scare her, keeping still to get her used to it, to relaxing her gaze, after two minutes he took his step forward.

"Donna at this distance I think I can hold myself so I'll release you but I need you to release me too, do you think you can do that for me?"

The nod he received was almost one of relief at his words and his companion's gaze relaxed even more. He decided to stay a few moments in silence and in the same position preparing for what was to come, which was to allow her to initiate contact.


	9. The Runaway Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Donna decides to flee from control room the Doctor is faced with the task to search for her without threat her.

It was time to take the next step, if it was done correctly then he could get Donna out of that state easily and without any setback, thus allowing him to stop the ventilation and perceive their aromas again if he was honest with himself the fact that he could not smell the aroma his omega was making him a little nervous and impatient.

He took a deep breath concentrating all his determination in his gaze, hoping it would convey some courage to his partner for his next request.

"Donna, please, would you allow me to touch your knee?"

Silence was installed once again like all the other time he finishes a request but this time it brought a scared look, possibly his omega had once again sharpened her senses waiting for some sign of danger due by her posture that had become rigid again also that she put her legs a little bit nearer to her body possibly to give more protection to her abdomen and away from the nearest source of danger (him).

Even without the smell of his partner it was possible to perceive the tension and fear in the place, after all, she was not the only one who feared that contact due to the nature of it, he also felt afraid of having exceeded with his request resulting in the shattering of the trustworthy alpha image that he had so far struggled to build.

Part of his anguish came from the fact that Donna had diverted her gaze towards the corridor that led into the interior of the TARDIS, her gaze reflected an analysis not a blank gaze that means she was mentally debated as the previous ones had been, and that analysis that she was making was worrying him, if she decided to flee he would have to let her go, chasing her in that immediate moment would only make the things worse but at the same time he could not leave her alone, if he left her whitout company after a while she would come out of her hiding and act as if nothing had happened at all, perhaps she would ask him to take her to Sylvia´s house in an attempt to make the impregnation disappear due to his estrangement, but that was not healthy in this moment, he also knew that Sylvia would not be of help in the case of the omega, always pushing to look for the engagement ring in anyone who passed in front of her, and now that he stopped to think better of it, maybe this behavior was not only due to the age of his partner and "good manners" but it was her way of helping her daughter heal, a very crude one if someone ask him; Wilf on the other hand always more understanding with his granddaughter possibly waiting for her to open up and ask for help.

Now he was presented with the opportunity to help her, and for that reason, he could not leave her alone, he would not allow her to evade the subject, but the possibility of her fleeing did not facilitate his task of helping her, because if he wanted her to open up with him he had to gain again her trust; he had to think about how he would locate Donna when she ran into the ship because her body posture changed, implying that she was preparing to flee, maybe his TARDIS could help him find her and thus not make her omega feel that she was being hunted given that it could worsen her stress by forcing her to submit to his rank.

He watched as his partner glanced at him, perhaps weighing her next action so he made sure not to change position to show that he supported her decision in a vain attempt to get her to stay with him, so when he saw her get up and trotting down the corridor, he asked the TARDIS to air the whole place this time.

With a sigh, he got up and went to the control room sofa to rest his battered muscles, at least he would have some time before starting his search, maybe she should go to her room, she might seek comfort in what she perceived as her comfort zone in this new home, there was even the possibility that he would find her in her nest; for a few seconds he let his mind wander to what she could have used to do it, perhaps imagining that among the blankets, pillows and fabrics from other planets there would be one of his shirts or a jacket, which was totally impossible for what he had learned from her in those few hours.

When 5 minutes had passed, he decided that it was enough time to start his search with one simple step: asking the TARDIS for her location. He got in response that the TARDIS was upset, apparently, she wanted to respect the privacy of the omega; however, she was also concerned about the state of it, so instead of telling him her location, she only encouraged him to enter and walk through the corridors.

He was not surprised when he did not find any doors in his way until he approached where the original place of the library was in the current configuration of the ship, there was no sound in the place other than the wood thundering from the flames of the fireplace, there was no one in the main chairs, so he started to search between the shelves on the ground floor but when he found nothing he went to the first floor where his search was reversed, beginning between the shelves and ending with the second armchairs where he found Donna huddled in a corner of the loveseat where she used to lie down to listen to him read while her headaches pass.

She must have noticed his presence but seemed not to be disturbed by him because at no time had she changed position, or at least that he had noticed, and her gaze did not move away from the second fireplace. He was not sure what to do so he decided to sit on his chair while he watched her, letting the silence continue to reign.

"It wasn't exactly my nature that they abused, but it was a consequence of it." He hears Donna's voice, who hadn't taken her eyes off the fireplace but was hugging herself more tightly.

That surprised him quite a bit, for he never imagined that she would be the first to bring up the subject while she was in that state, but he should take advantage of this opportunity.

"What happened then?"

Silence returned, but now his omega's gaze shifted slightly to him to return to the fireplace in a second.

"You won't give up, will you?"

"No, until I'm sure you're okay."

Donna got up from the chair going to where there were some blankets to grab one and go back to snuggle up in the living room, she seemed to get comfortable to tell what happened to the Doctor.


	10. What makes me cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after all those years that event is still nagging in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this was one of my difficult chapters, mostly because i knew what i wanted to write but not how and also i don´t know if i made myself clear, so you know anything you can tell me in the comments.

She tried not to think about it, she had avoided it for a long time now; so why was it so difficult now?

Things had changed, she was no longer a self-conscious omega but neither was she the intrepid one that her grandfather always tried to bring back again when he defended her from her mother's criticism. She was different, she had grown and changed, she had overcome it, she did not look back, she did not need it, she would only look forward looking for her next temporary job, the next girls' night, the next whatever; with the arrival of the Martian in her life she had modified her next things to do.

Now she realized that the Doctor's intervention had affected her more than she liked to admit, but with him it was easy to get carried away, to forget the idea that was always present in her mind, alphas could exercise their will against the of her when they please. When she was finally able to leave her room, her house and be able to resume her life, her circle of friends formed only by omegas and betas, she avoided the alphas at all costs that was the reason why she worked as a temporary secretary, the constant presence of alpha bosses caused her an uncomfortable discomfort, that led her to meet the Doctor.

She recalled that when she met Lance, at first she was surprised that the head of human resources was a beta since normally these positions were for alphas, that spoke very well of him and that is why it was so easy to fall in love with him, besides that he had won the sympathy of her family, she never imagined that this beta was so self-conscious about his subgenre that he would do anything to surpass an alpha, even offer her as food for spiders in exchange for seeing the universe, although she could not judge him after all it was full of wonders, those events were the ones that led to their meeting with the Spaceman; at that moment, she was so surprised and angry that she did not have time to feel fear for the alpha who seemed to have kidnapped her, so she did not release any odor that would reveal the discomfort she felt when being alone with one as she would not know how long that facade would last out of anger, she had demanded that he return her to church, she still remembered all her attempts to get away from him which had made her put herself in more danger when getting into a taxi just because the driver did not emit any smell which instead of being a beta it turned out to be a robot trying to take her away, luckily her alien saved her, it was at that moment that she began to lower her guard and trust him so much that she would offer to protect him with her life; It was not until she saw that look on his face as he drowned the children of Racnoss that she remembered that she was facing an alpha, which caused her fear to flow again, declining his proposal to travel with him.

That fear had arisen again in a more violent way, the presence of the Doctor's scent on her that marked her as he had made her return to that moment. It was just a party, several friends and acquaintances of hers would be there, she had been in to many already, the reason that they always invited her was obvious it did not surprise her in the least since she had presented as an omega which had earned her the attention of several of his companions, that and his broad chest; however, that did not bother her in the least if they wanted to watch, she would let them but just watch, as the night progressed the soda was replaced by alcohol, inhibiting everyone, that caused that while she was dancing with an older boy, she did not mind that he put his hand on her glands that were near her neck, so it was too late to move away from him when she felt him begin to tighten his grip which caused her to automatically expose her neck, she could still feel the fear that ran through her at that very moment, when she saw how the boy showed his fangs and then bite her where her bonding mark would go, she remembered how she had wanted to scream in pain when the bite broke her skin but her voice had failed her, some nights when she had had a bad day or when she left falling into her memories could still feel a slight tingling in the neck, a feeling so unpleasant that it made her want to throw up her stomach.

If only they had been normal circumstances, the mark would have been quickly erased without any side effects and it would only leave her with a bad experience that she could overcome with the help of a psychologist, but that had not been the case, the boy was a few days from his heat so his saliva already contained hormones making that mark a weak bond unleashing in her body a series of reactions that only lengthened her suffering. To properly complete the bond, her body forced an early heat, which only caused her pain, an intense emptiness in her being and wear greater than her past heats, she refused to leave her room until the mark disappeared, which took months. She knew well enough that with that behaviour it would be impossible to avoid rumours but at least that way she will not listen to any of them, she had enough with her own thoughts telling her over and over again that her alpha had rejected her for not being enough, that was not a good idea because she had to live with her own sad and rejected omega aroma that flooded her room making it take more time to the mark to heal.

When she had finally left her bedroom, she felt emotionally exhausted, in addition to having a tremendous fear of unknown people, so she did not put any but when her parents decided that she would leave school for a while to be able to focus on her recovery; she could not heal completely but it did help her to lead a normal life and build her a new personality because that event had destroyed her; It was from that moment that her mother began to tell her that she needed to find an alpha and as time passed a husband, she knew that her mother did it with the best intentions because she thought that if an alpha entered her daughter's life and they would bond and she could feel safe again and without fear of other alphas, but she knew that would be impossible because she could not explain to her mother that what reassured other omegas caused her a mental short-circuit to her because her nature was torn between security but his brain told her this was a threat.

What she had experienced recently was that mental short circuit that had sent her to a primitive autopilot, luckily her Timeboy was able to get her out of it and now she was between instinct and her rational part in command of her actions, that had been like being in a road with a fog so thick that she could not see even the tip of her nose which caused her a panic when she did not know where she was going but now even though the fog was still present it had dissipated enough so that there would be no accident, which calmed her enough to be able to analyze her feelings.

The short circuit still prevailed as she debated what to do, a part of her wanted to embrace the Doctor and be soothed by him while she hid her face in his neck to be able to perceive his aroma, the other part still perceived him as a threat and traitor to the confidence she had put in him, which is why her mind suggested going to comfort herself in her nest while keeping distance with him for a few days and consider a change of behaviour for them inside the TARDIS because she refused to leave that life full of adventures, but as far as the fact that both parts of her agreed was that it was necessary to tell the Doctor about that event to explain her behaviour since she was no longer so sure that in some of her expeditions to a new planet she would not feel intimidated by the inhabitants of that place and that could affect some of their escapes.

". . .it was a party, we danced. . ."


	11. Time Lord's composure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He might erase the expressions of his face, stay quiet and look calm and collected but his eyes could never be tame.

In all his life he had not found a better time to use that unreadable expression on his face, so common in the Time Lords, like this moment and he was sincerely grateful for it.

His senses had been sharpened, he could perfectly hear every word that came out of Donna's mouth, he felt how the tips of his fingers began to hurt from the force and the way he pressed them against the arms of the chair that he was sure would leave marks because his nails began to tear the fabric, even though the place had established itself as a neutral zone and free of aromas he could smell the sour milk of his companion's scent. He perfectly perceived every movement she made, the sound of the firewood and the TARDIS, both had been muted, there was no other sound for him than the voice of his omega; he was sure that those minutes would be forever burned in his memories.

When Donna finished speaking she kept her gaze on the fireplace as he resisted the urge to leave the room and keep it closed long enough to prevent her from following him and stop him from searching for the person who had done this to her so that the Oncoming Storm would not visit him. He soon abandoned that idea, because he knew that if he indeed carried it out that idea, she would never forgive him, so he decided to do the most sensible thing for the ongoing situation by calming down, relaxing all the muscles of his body as much as possible and trying to lower the intensity of the look that he was given her because he hoped she would look at him and the sight of him would not scare her more.

His anger was not the only thing that should suppress, also his still latent desire to seize her in his arms and place her head close to his neck so that his hormones would calm his omega, but that would only lead to a bad end so his best idea of good behaviour would be to stay put and wait for Donna's actions. That decision made him question his own silence.

In situations like that, it was necessary to respond when someone told a story as honest and private as that one, but what he should say was what tormented him, words of apology would only hurt her more, saying "I understand you" would be hypocritical; in short, he had to say something but he had gone completely blank, he didn't even dare to move his lips trying to form words so he admitted himself surprised when he saw Donna turn to see him.

"Your eyes have aged." Donna said and then returned her gaze to the fireplace showing that she still could not bear to face him, perhaps out of fear or sorrow for what she had shared with him, after a short silence he continued trying to say something only to be interrupted again for her "you don't have to be angry, that has already happened, it's just me, the silly old Donna being scared by nothing and overreacting to everything as always."

That had been enough, he could not bear it any more, sitting listening to his omega belittling herself in a weak attempt to show him that she was better so he could leave her alone was unacceptable, under normal conditions it would be enough to remind her how brilliant she was and drag her on a new adventure or just had a good evening to erase that ideas but these were not normal circumstances so he decided to take another course of action, one a little more aggressive perhaps compared to the one he took when he realized the fear that Donna had earlier that day.

Jumping from his seat, he quickly approached the sofa where his companion was, placing himself on his knees on the ground, leaning his body slightly on it and placing his hands on the edge of the seat cushions, although his original intention was to take her by the hands he gave up, his quick move had been enough to get her attention causing her to turn in his direction looking down at him, so before she could do anything else like run away or process what had just happened and enter in the alert state again for the threat of his presence so close to her he decided to speak.

"Donna Noble, please listen to me, you will never be stupid or old, you are in fact quite the opposite, you are bright and beautiful, you have one of the most beautiful smiles in the universe and the gentlest hearts I have ever known," he said with the same soft voice he had used in the control room "but over everything Donna, you are very important to me and I care the world about you, I'll be here supporting you in everything you need but don't ask me to leave you alone; Earthgirl I know you know and that you have listened to it for a long time without believing it but this is not your fault and you are not overreacting." He finished as he looked into her eyes.

He tried to contain his laugh when he jumped a little at the light caress she gave to his hands, that took him by surprise, the irony of that had made it impossible for him to hide his smile, which now matched the little one that his partner dedicated to him. For him that had been a small victory because now at least she saw him without fear, even with a little doubt, but she was no longer afraid of him.


	12. Time to smell and sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before he left his friend sleep, he needs to resolve a little problem.

Without being able to control himself, his fingers began to dance on the edge of the sofa, that made him notice a slight tingling in them, perhaps due to his previous outburst with the chair causing his attention to move from the eyes of his partner to his hand, once checking that he had not hurt himself and there were only some threads between his nails, he returned his gaze to Donna realizing that now their closeness was uncomfortable for both of them since neither had anything to do other than look at each other, so he decided that it was again time to save distance again.

So once the decision was made he straightened up carefully and put his hands in his pockets, he slowly stepped back to sit in the individual sofa, and once he took seat he got a better view of his partner, she looked more relaxed and had settled better in the armchair, resting on it, he knew those were not signs of confidence but fatigue having put her in a state between conscience and instincts left her without the adrenaline that her stressed omega state provided her to keep her awake but now that she was more conscious, her body was paying the consequences of that outburst.

If he let her settle in for a few minutes, she would fall asleep for sure, and he could not allow her to do that, yet. He had one last step left to do before he allows her to rest quietly, he had to solve the problem of hormones, although he would not immediately treat the case of her impregnation. She needed to tolerate it, even in a subtle way any aroma, the prospect of finally being able to perceive her again made him debate what would drive him crazy first, not being able to perceive her or being able to recognise the slight notes of stress that her combined aroma should have for some days.

"Donna, please turn to see me," he began with a soft tone that can be interpreted as a plea as he leaned forward on his knees, "you still can't sleep, we still have one last thing to do."

He hears a grumble from her omega that could be interpreted as permission to continue, so he prepared himself for what he was going to say and do, the best that could happen was that by stopping airing the room so constantly she would tense up a bit but that due to fatigue she would do nothing more than lean on one end of the chair and in the worst case it was likely that she would react to the aroma and return completely to her state and anguish state.

"Donna I will ask the TARDIS to stop airing the room"

Little by little in the library he began to perceive both aromas, he even perceived in her smell a bit of acidity due to the stress and distrust she felt, however, the note that dominated the most was that of hot milk, possibly due to the sleepness.

As he observed that his partner's responses were not negative, he began to feel his own muscles relax, he was so focused on getting his partner out of her state of stress that he had not noticed his own and now that he could smell Donna and observe how she began to relax, possibly due to her fatigue, she no longer cared much about the presence of an alpha near her, he honestly didn't think it was because she was already out of this problem, it would take them a few more days to return to semi- normality so he had planned to stay all that time inside the vortex while he planned how his next steps would be, something was certain, all the rooms would continue being ventilated, it would not be as extreme ventilation as the one he had asked the TARDIS in the beginning but a slight one so as not to perceive a thick odour, at this time he honestly did not believe that Donna will bear her own smell.

It had been a few minutes since they could smell the scents of both of them in the room and his omega was already dozing in the armchair, in a few more minutes her sleep would be deep enough for him to take her and move her from this room to her bed, something of he was not very sure of doing since it would very obvious to Donna when she woke up that he had carried her which could be taken as another sign of him did not respect her person as had happened when he gave her the news of the impregnation; however, he couldn't leave her in the library either, he knew it wouldn't be cold there, but the armchair was not the most comfortable place that exists on this earth or well, TARDIS. . . vortex. . .universe. . . whatever it was, when she woke up if he left her there it was sure her muscles would hurt like hell after being so tense and not getting a proper rest.

After enough minutes had passed to be sure she had entered in a deep sleep, he sighs and stood up to pick her. In truth, he could not leave her there, not only because of the discomfort but because he was sure he could not resist seeing her doze all night and the next morning, if he could call it like that, it would be more problematic if she found him there than if he took her to her room, as he walked through the corridors to her room, he felt how she settled into his chest, in short, she was not making it easy for him. When he entered to her room, he left her on her bed well covered and took a quick look, accidentally finding her nest, which caused him to blush because it was something very intimate of her, so he decided to leave in a hurry and go to his own room. He was sure that if it weren't for the events of the day, it would be difficult for him to sleep because even with all the fatigue that began to appear, he kept thinking about Donna's weight in his arms, her warmth and her aroma that due to their proximity had been easy for him to smell but what crossed his mind the most was the fact that in her nest was a bracelet that he had bought her during one of their adventures.


	13. New day but not new subject

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna wakes up ready to face a new day or something like that.

When she woke up, she was in her bedroom lying on her bed with one of her covers covering her, which puzzled her since the last thing she remembered was lying in the library, the Doctor sitting in front of her and a vague memory of a lemon scent with spices, but of the latter, she was not so sure the same for how she had gotten to her room.

For her to get to the situation she was in there were only two possibilities, one that at some point her Timeboy and she retired to bed and the other was that she had fallen asleep and he was the responsible for her lying in her bed, the first was not at all likely, no matter how sleepy she was, she would remember the effort of the walk and the second one was the most logical option since although the TARDIS can move the location of the different rooms that are in her, she cannot move animated objects or not from one side to the other so only the Martian could have moved her but to her surprise and bewilderment, there was not the slightest trace of the smell of the lemon tea and spices so characteristic of him which dislodged it a bit causing a passing chill.

Yesterday her panic attack had taken her totally unprepared resulting in her total immersion in the primitive omega mind, today the matter was different, she knew she was not quite right, she still felt vulnerable so another immersion could resurface, to avoid that she would have to calm herself by remembering the breathing exercises she used to calm herself when she was in public places; before starting her day she got up to go to her nest, the feeling of security that this provided her would accelerate her process, after all, she had to go out to eat, not having eaten the other night was causing her a slight headache.

Once calmer and with the confidence of being able to face the Doctor face to face, she headed to the bathroom for a quick wash, and then dressed in a turtleneck sweater along with another slim button-down sweater and some sports pants, the outfit was somewhat loose. She was sure they wouldn't go on an adventure today and her outfit was quite warm but she trusted that the TARDIS would regulate the temperature otherwise she would spend all day sweating plus she was sure that her Martian wouldn't bother the cold climate in the ship, after all when she was freezing to death with the Oods he was like nothing in his suit and trench coat.

While she was going to the kitchen she could perceive the smell of french toast which caused her to accelerate her step when she reached the threshold of the door she found the image of the Doctor from his back while he was cooking so she stopped without entering.

"Good morning Donna," she heard the Doctor say in a tone so soft it almost seemed like a whisper.

"Morning Doctor" she answered after a while with her gaze fixed on the kettle because at that distance she could perceive the combination of lemon and spices, but the lemon was sweet and the spices slightly spicy enough to scratch your nose from what she could deduce easily that he was just as uncomfortable as she was, possibly also debating the route their conversation should begin.

Perhaps if she began directly with the subject in question they would have more time alone each by their side, it was even possible that she could ask the Doctor for a short vacation with her mother, it was not the best place to go but she needed to take a little pause from her life in the TARDIS, she was sure that her mother and grandfather would listen to her totally without asking questions which made it a bit easier to hide the reason for her current emotional state because she was sure that this time nothing in time or space would save her Spaceman from her mother's axe, while for him it would be a simple jump in time so he wouldn't have time to miss her or do something really idiotic.

"Do you want a french toast?" She heard the Doctor ask her but from her peripheral vision, she could see that he was not looking at her either but was staring at the pan, possibly because she was also releasing her discomfort at the silence and palpable tension in the room on her pheromones, normally she would try to control them but she knew that if she wanted the situation to improve she would have to let him know everything she felt or at least almost everything.

She let out a sigh and then inhaled the sweet aroma of breakfast, she did not have enough distrust or will to definitively deny herself some food, yesterday's activities were taking their toll.

"Sure, why not?" she tried to sound as casual as possible "tea?"

"Oh yeah! please" well at least someone was regaining his good humour and cheerful attitude.


	14. Lost in books and thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor tries to find a solution for their original problem while Donna is resting in her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is one of my headcanons, the TARDIS is the one in charge of maintaining the books in order otherwise the library would be a complete mess.

Seven hours were those that he had slept that night, something extraordinary without a doubt since the Time Lords did not need more than 4 or 3 hours of rest every two days, perhaps eight hours were reached with 8 days without rest; however, the day before, even though he didn't want to admit it, had left him exhausted.

Now he was lying in his bed with his eyes fixed on the ceiling, Donna would take another 3 or 4 hours to wake up if his calculations were right, and maybe an hour and a half more to appear in the kitchen to start the day, that would leave him with 5 or 6 hours to himself. Normally that "free" time was used to get dressed, plan the day or simply play with the trinkets that he kept in his "laboratory" but today was different since he did not have to plan which place they would visit, today what he had to be prepared for long talks and activities that hopefully would help to rebuild her trust in him, accompanied of course by breaks in which they would part ways and spent time alone.

Of course, there was still the problem that had to be solved, that although it was still not safe to discuss it with Donna it was something that had to begin to be solved in some way, and with that in mind, he decided that his day would start with a quick shower, a little stop at the wardrobe and then to the library, mentally he told the TARDIS to move the rooms a little far from each other, a silly way to spend time.

When he was going to the library, he realized that he had already passed in front of his companion's room twice, something that his ship was definitely done on purpose, but was it perhaps that she did not understand that he couldn't enter there without causing more problems? more than ones he already had? The fourth time he crossed it, he decided that he would just peep a little bit, so he opens the door enough to be able to look inside without too much light filtering inside; the image that received him was of his omega cuddling herself giving her back to the door, seeing her like this hurt him a bit but he knew he couldn't do anything at the moment, not even leave a little of his aroma to reassure her, a trick he had used on his visit to Pompeii, so he closed the door and continued on his way to the library.

The shelves of the library were vast, organized alphabetically first by civilization, language, subject, time, title and author, so he directly went to human civilization looking for books on biology, physiology, sex education and some myths about the destined couple, not taking care about the time or language every book was welcome in this case when he grabbed a good pile of them to start the research he decided that it would also be a good idea to stop by the Gallifrey section to search for interspecies relationships or some registered case of involuntary impregnation, although he honestly did not expect to find much about the subject.

The information that he had found up to that moment was nothing new for him, although that was more detailed, perhaps it would be possible for him to break the affective semi-bond that had been the result of the accidental marking with his scent. He had found that the semi-bonds arising from unilateral impregnations were quite weak so that to break them only needed a temporary distance between both parties involved, the separation time was proportional to the strength of the semi-bond, in the case that it was the omega that had begun the impregnation, it was recommended that they spend time with his family pack in this way to lessen the psychological symptoms of separation, in the case of the alpha it was recommended to spend that time in the company of an omega for the emotional "relief".

From the information he had obtained in his previous interviews with Donna, he could assure that the bond was totally unilateral, so he could suggest a visit to Donna's family, claiming that she needed to feel the security of the family pack to rebuild their trust, giving him the opportunity of staying in the TARDIS and being able to spend at least 3 or 6 months alone with his ship to break the link and then be able to return perhaps 3 days later for his companion without her being aware of how much time had passed for him; by the time she remembered about the scent, he could decide whether to tell the truth or just invent something about therapy or some machine capable of breaking it and seize the opportunity to take a trip to the future, turn off the TARDIS translator and everything would return to normal, in a way.

For his plan to work perfectly he should do a little more research on the psychology of an omega in a semi-bonding, and all the possible scenarios to ensure that everything was safe for both of them, then do research on the Time Lords and their bonding ways, but the last one he would do after leaving Donna, would be his way of spending time or to find the reasons for his actions and possibly how to prevent them from happening again. As he was going for his third packet of books to read he realized that in a few minutes Donna would be leaving her room so he decided to go ahead to the kitchen to start preparing something for breakfast, possibly something sweet to compensate for the little food that they had consumed yesterday, of course being able to offer that to his partner would be somewhat problematic in his current situation but he had to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, would you like me to translate the other five chapters or are you good with this ammm "delay?"


	15. Calling for the time off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna tells the Doctor about her idea of passing a time out of the TARDIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you sure you are ok with the delay?? Because you are gonna get a big spoiler the next time I update.
> 
> BTW someone knows about a more casual to start a conversation because really mine suck.

Breakfast had passed in total silence, eating had given them the perfect excuse to not speak, although she was not sure if their current silence was more uncomfortable than a talk between them, or at least some attempted to a conversation, the Doctor probably thought the same and therefore he was the first to venture to open his mouth.

“Donna, did you know that one of the effective ways to kill someone is thallium poisoning, this does not show up in the blood tests because it is confused with the thallium that is already in our blood, of course. . . "

"Doctor," Donna interrupted trying to see him directly.

"Yes Donna?"

"We cannot put this off, we have to discuss it, look at us, an hour without mentioning it and I swear I can cut the tension with my spoon" she declared, pausing waiting for an answer, but when she saw that the only thing she would get would be a gesture giving her the reason and no sound decided to continue "I think we should not speak with sweet or subtle words the more frank we are, I think, it will be fast, like quickly removing a bandage in that way the pain is less" she decided to take a short pause and take a deep breathe "Doctor" she said looking up the best she could without making direct eye contact to put the necessary seriousness on the matter "my omega no longer trusts you, not at all," of course she couldn't tell him that part of her was in conflict because she still wanted to get comfort from the alpha that she considered a threat, but she did not make any sense and that will invalidate this whole matter in a certain way "and this whole situation of you marking me, even if it was by accident, to open old wound and we both know this affects our behaviors, I'd better get off the TARDIS. . . ”.

Shee had not even finished speaking when he noticed how the Doctor's face changed, she swore that she could see how his mind began to devise all kinds of arguments to prevent her from leaving, like his face, always so expressive and almost all the time happy, now it turned into a face full of terror and panic at the idea of parting ways. She had no intention of leaving that life full of adventures, she only wanted to express her desire to return home for a while but the reaction of her spaceboy had left her surprised, it was the best example of how all this mess was affecting them. 

When she had declined his first invitation to travel with him when he thought that she was abandoning him when they were helping Martha or even that time she almost married Death, she got a similar reaction, his facial expression had softened and he projected a sad and resignation at having to travel alone again, his face like his scent changes, the first show mild sadness and the second is dominated by a bitter lemon, but now she was getting a face of terror and also she was sure that if it weren't for the ventilation of the TARDIS right now they would be drowning in a bitter smell of hot spices that would show his desperation to keep her by his side.

"No, Donna. . . " He tried to interrupt her, but all words were choked off when she lifted her index finger between them. He was still the biggest idiot in outer space.

"The best thing is that I leave the TARDIS for a while and stay at my mother's house, maybe a week maybe a little longer until I feel better, and then I return here because you do not think for even a second that I am going to entrust you the universe without the supervision of a responsible adult,” with those words she could see how he began to relax a little bit in his seat “when I return we will have to work on our friendship, so we will not be able to go on an adventure immediately but I think we will know how to manage it, right?"

She knew that when she finished speaking she had a smile on her face, one that equalled the one the Doctor was giving her, of course, this time he remembered not showing his fangs, perhaps he had also thought about taking a break from their travels due to their current predicament for that reason he had not put more buts, and his previous outburst had only been caused by his hormones and instincts, apparently the last of the Time Lords was not immune to such incoherent behaviours of his secondary gender, Oh! she couldn't wait to get back to the familiarity of his friendship so she could bother him with it.

"Well I think it's decided then, Donna Noble will take a vacation home, so when do you want me to take you home?" asked his Martian, while he leaned back in the chair while he crossed his arms.

"I don't know, I still feel too tired from what happened, I don't think I can pack right now, maybe at night, after I get all my energy back." she said as she lifted her plate and cup to put them in the sink.

“Sure, sure, rest as much as you need, the food will be ready for when you wake up if you're hungry, sure; I'll be around . .for anything. . I guess” she saw how the time boy said as he played with his ear and neck.

She had to rest longer, maybe if she slept this time in her nest instead of the bed she would wake up with the energy necessary to pack what was necessary to spend the necessary time at his mother's house and not more, after all when she decided to travel with the Doctor she had brought her entire wardrobe with her leaving very few belongings in her old room; and she couldn't postpone her trip home until tomorrow because even though she was able to relax enough to smile at him, she still didn't feel comfortable with the idea of being near her Martian, such was the case that at all times she was in the kitchen the tension in her shoulders never left her and the stiffness had become quite painful.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, i am here to tell you that every gammar or vocabulary correction would be welcome since english is my second language and i have not been having my saturday's english classes.


End file.
